gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester
The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester is the tenth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and eighteenth episode overall. It will air on March 6, 2015. This episode is written by Jessica Meyer and directed by Anthony Hemingway. Spoilers Source Plot *Blaine and Kurt’s honeymoon is unexpectedly cut short when they learn of a fire at Dalton Academy, and that the entire school has burned to the ground. In light of the tragic news, Will, Kurt and Blaine decide to merge the now homeless Warblers with the undermanned New Directions and form a new show choir supergroup… one that may take some getting used to for all the students. While almost everyone else is on board with the recent developments, Sue is not. She commits herself to seeing that the new union of the former rival school’s teams does not stand, and discovers she faces opposition from the least expected of sources. As Sue proceeds to try and undo the merger of the two show choirs, her darkest secrets – some even she didn’t know about – become exposed to the unforgiving light of day, leaving her to accede to one unfathomable decision while simultaneously creating a surprising – but not unwelcome – opportunity for her. Meanwhile, Rachel returns to New York, to try and get herself readmitted to NYADA with surprising results that could either change everything or precipitate another all-too familiar experience, and Will and the others get potentially devastating news that concerns them all. Scene Spoilers *Billy, Darren, Laura, Marshall, Matthew, and Noah were on set and Carol in the studio. (1/24) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Carol, Chord, Jane, and Lea were on set. (1/26) Source Source 2 *Jane and Max George were on set. (1/27) Source Source 2 *Glee is looking for SAG men and women, age late 20s to early 40s who are actual Paramedics or Nurse for 1/27. Source However this could be for future episodes. *Darren was in the studio. (1/28) Source However this could be for future episodes. *Glee is looking for tall, blonde, SAG and NON UNION Caucasian women in their 20s and 30s for 1/31. Source However this could be for future episodes. *Becca was on set. (1/29) Source However this could be for future episodes. *Lea was in the studio. (1/30) Source However this could be for future episodes. *Becca, Lea, Marshall, and Matthew were on set. (1/31) Source Source 2 Source 3 However this could be for future episodes. Songs Source Source * The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester. Guest Cast Guest Stars Source Source 2 *Michael Bolton as Himself *Carol Burnett as Doris Sylvester *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy *Max George as Clint *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Justin Prentice as Darrell *Geraldo Rivera as Himself *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter *Carnie Wilson as Herself *J.J. Totah as Myron Muskovitz *Finneas O'Connell as Alistair Co-Stars *Myko Olivier as Head Warbler *Mason Trueblood as Super Gay Warbler *Austin Brue as Other Really Gay Warbler * Caitlynn Lawson as Shayna Trivia * This is the second time Sue has sung two duets in an episode, the first time being in Opening Night. ** She performs at least one duet with Will in both occurrences. ** She performs one duet with a woman and one with a man in both cases. * This episode marks the return of the following characters: ** Doris Sylvester, since her first appearance in Furt in Season Two. ** Joe Hart, since his last appearance in All or Nothing in Season Four. ** Carmen Tibideaux, since her last appearance in Bash in Season Five. ** Andrea Carmichael and Rod Remington, since their last appearances in Opening Night in Season Five. * About this episode's name: ** It's the second longest title, with 28 characters. The longest one is "The Untitled Rachel Berry Project", only one character more than the name of this episode. ** This marks the seventh time a character's name is used in the title. *** This is the second time Sue's name is used in the title. In both occurrences, her last name is included. *** This is also the second time that a character's name has been used twice in a title of an episode, following Rachel's in The New Rachel and The Untitled Rachel Berry Project. Gallery Madison Mason Spencer Onesies.jpg Tumblr nip07oVx4k1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nigl1aFuqU1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Noahbirthdaysurprise.jpg Billy and Marshall GleeS6.jpg Billybts GleeS6 2.jpg Billybts GleeS6 1.jpg Tumblr nisyqox6Ea1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 8.34.08 PM.png Tumblr nitigef7TS1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr niunabClus1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 6x11 Max George and Jane Lynch.jpg Tumblr niv67bOzGq1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 10903340 778607978874371 1985537640 n.jpg Tumblr nipco4Oi8b1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nip2sqHJhP1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg The rise and fall of sue.png The rise and fall of sue 2.png The rise and fall of sue 3.png The rise and fall of sue 4.png The rise and fall of sue 5.png The rise and fall of sue 6.png Tumblr njoqr4WXNf1u4l72go7 500.png tumblr_nj9mdgxqYv1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg B8IMOe0IUAEs8zL.jpg B8IMOL4IUAAx4lj.jpg Tumblr nkgojj3Llg1rke5cmo3 500.jpg Tumblr nkgojj3Llg1rke5cmo2 500.jpg Tumblr nkgojj3Llg1rke5cmo1 500.jpg tumblr_nkgrfxkpjM1skqge5o3_250.gif tumblr_nkgrfxkpjM1skqge5o4_250.gif tumblr_nki93g4VDR1u5btl5o1_r1_500.gif B_HoA6kWoAAVKOW.jpg B_HoA6nW4AAchZy.jpg B_HoAv1W0AAkWnU.jpg tumblr_nkndywqfTM1rkzjlxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkndywqfTM1rkzjlxo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nknffhKe391qltpxko1_250.gif tumblr_nknffhKe391qltpxko2_250.gif tumblr_nknfhsiLVo1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_nknfhsiLVo1qzh21go2_250.gif tumblr_nknfhsiLVo1qzh21go3_250.gif tumblr_nknfhsiLVo1qzh21go4_250.gif tumblr_nknfhsiLVo1qzh21go5_250.gif tumblr_nknfhsiLVo1qzh21go6_250.gif tumblr_nknfsiqPFp1ri1mzuo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_nknfsiqPFp1ri1mzuo2_r2_500.gif tumblr_nkng4vufeU1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_nkng4vufeU1qzh21go2_250.gif tumblr_nkqxokkh6s1ql1znmo2_500.jpg tumblr_nksvpqXlOv1r2gpzgo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_nksv2rEwFO1qbqtkso1_1280.png Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention